


Lost And Found

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Grooming, Implied Punishment, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Memory Loss, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, implied sexual violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: After Loki disappeared when he was still a child, Thor finds his brother again in one of the worst places possible: on Sakaar, in the hands of the Grandmaster he has come to negotiate with. He is shocked to find Loki as this man's personal slave, undoubtedly in both a mental and sexual manner. Loki, however, doesn't seem to remember Thor or his past, but despite that, Thor knows he has to free his brother somehow.





	Lost And Found

When Loki is around twelve, he overhears a fight between his parents one night that destroys everything he thought he knew and believed. Not only is he the topic of this argument, but they also talk about his heritage, his he might be one dangerous one day when he gets older, because he's not like them, but a frost giant.

Heartbroken and completely lost, Loki runs away from the palace and leaves Asgard. Days go by without his return and soon, half of Asgard searches for the young prince, without finding a trace of him. The one who discovers the boy in the end is a stranger. Loki goes with him, not knowing where else to go, and ends up in a place called Sakaar.

At first, the boy is treated carefully, but soon the man’s true motives come to the surface and he realizes that he traded a life of loneliness and pain for another, one that hurts even more than what he tried to run away from. The Grandmaster, the man who found him, is not the gentle and nice person he pretended to be at first. He is cruel and bad and Loki’s only way to survive is to submit to his wishes, no matter how degrading and humiliating they are.

Many years later, Thor ends up on Sakaar too, on a diplomatic mission. The first time Thor sees Loki it's standing next to the Grandmaster's throne, an arm around him and clearly enamored with the strange man. He doesn't recognize him right away, only when the Grandmaster speaks to Loki and he hears this long lost name, something clicks. 

His brother has changed so much, now he's tall, with long black hair and as slender as he's pale and beautiful. Loki is barely clothed, gold jewelry adorning his neck, arms and legs, with black makeup around his eyes. Thor has never seen something so beautiful and yet so disturbing, he is completely stunned.

He tries speaking to him, but Loki ignores him, so he is forced to watch him interact with the Grandmaster over the next days and he can't believe what he sees, how absolutely submissive Loki is to this man and how there is no shame at all in the way they act. It's clear that Loki is more than just something to show off, which leaves a bitter taste in Thor's mouth. Seeing his little brother basically acting like a sex slave hurts more than he expected.

When Thor finally corners Loki one day, he realizes the man has a heart of ice. The brother Thor remembers is nothing like the one he sees now. He asks Loki is he forgot everything, if he forgot how they grew up and laughed and fought together, but Loki just looks at him with those ice cold eyes, without any reaction, without any emotion.

But that night, Loki does remember. Meeting Thor freed some of his memories, not enough to answer any of the questions that come up later, but he remembers that they are brothers, or that they thought they were at least. And he remembers how much it had hurt to find out that all of it was just a huge lie, how he ran away… how he ended up where he is now.

The next day, Thor catches Loki looking him from time to time, but he never meets his eyes. He seems uncomfortable when the Grandmaster touches him though, which raises Thor's suspicion. When he leaves for his room that night he hears steps in front of his door sometime later and since no one knocks he gets curious and looks outside. He finds Loki, wrapped in a dark, long cloak that hides his face. Apparently he doesn't want to be seen.

Loki is still cold and emotionless, he refuses even the hug Thor offers him. Instead, he demands answers and tells Thor that, if he doesn't comply, he will make him.

So, Thor tells him everything. How Loki disappeared and how everyone was searching for him, but that they couldn't find him. He tells him how he never stopped looking, even when everyone else had long given up. And... how much he missed his brother while growing up.

Loki listens silently, only noticing when Thor is done that his vision is blurry. He blinks confused and wipes his eyes, looking at his wet hand. He forgot what tears look like, what it feels like to cry, even though he barely feels anything. No sadness, no guilt or regret. There's... nothing. When he looks back at Thor, however, his eyes are stern again.

"Your brother is dead." He speaks calmly and utterly cold, as if he's truly made of ice. "There is nothing here for you, you should leave before you do something dumb and die like he did."

Loki tries to protect Thor because he knows once the Grandmaster finds out, they will both be in incredible danger. Thor doesn't know how cruel he can be and tries to hold Loki back, who immediately summons a knife and holds it to his throat. 

"Don't do this, please," he says quietly, a pained expression in his eyes. "Just go, leave. You don't know what awaits you here when he finds out. It's too late to save your brother, go and save yourself as long as you still can."

Thor can't leave Loki there though, not when it's so clear that his brother is terrified of the Grandmaster, no matter how much he acts as if he's not. But how could he save him, without dying in the attempt? The Grandmaster is a gambler, but all Thor ever learned to do is fight.

So, he offers just that to him, with Loki being the prize. It takes a lot of convincing, but the Grandmaster eventually agrees. When Thor fights, however, it quickly becomes clear that he's going to lose. Loki, panicking and out of himself from watching Thor getting beat up suddenly screams out "BROTHER!" and that's when the atmosphere drastically changes.

Thor hears him and manages to look up to where he sits, his face bloody and bruised, but what he sees is the Grandmaster holding Loki up in the air by his throat, who struggles under his grip. With rage and fury taking over, Thor unleashes his true powers and with a burst of lightning that shakes the whole arena he crushes his enemy into the ground.

When Thor finally makes his way to the lodge where Loki and the Grandmaster are, he burns with an urge for revenge he has never felt before. Loki, however, looks even more terrified than Thor has seen earlier and it doesn't take long before he realizes the weapon pointed at his brother.

“One step, Sparkles, and you can wipe him off the floor,” the Grandmaster says with a crude smile, the weapon almost touching Loki.

“We had a deal,” Thor growls and cracks his knuckles dangerously. “I won. He's mine now.”

“We had a deal under false pretenses,” the Grandmaster reminds him harshly. “In this case, a punishment is necessary. You win nothing.”

“Please,” Loki wimpers, the fear making his voice tremble. “I will stay, I'll do anything, just let him go, please…”

“I won't leave without you, Loki!” Thor protests, but the pleading look in his brother's eyes makes him fall silent. He watches Loki turn towards the Grandmaster again, his voice thick with tears.

“En Dwi... I promise I won't leave. I never tried to before, I won't now.” Loki's hand moves up and when his fingers press against the Grandmaster's cheek, Thor's chest tightens. “Have I ever given you a reason to doubt my loyalty before?”

“Of course not, my little jewel,” the Grandmaster says, lowering his weapon. “But you know I can't let him leave. He will come back with an army to get you if I do.”

Thor swallows hard and tries to control his heartbeat, but it remains incredibly hard to not interfere.

“You don't want to kill him, do you?” Loki says with the sweetest smile, cradling the other’s face. “He might be useful someday, he's very strong after all.”

“What should I with him instead?” The Grandmaster asks, glancing over at Thor. “He's your brother, isn't he? It would be a shame to waste such potential, that’s true.”

“Leave him to me and soon you will have a wonderful new toy to play with,” Loki purrs, leaning close enough to whisper something in the Grandmaster's ears Thor can't hear. At this, the other grins and gives Loki an almost admiring look.

“I keep forgetting how clever you are,” he says, smiling when Loki slowly strokes over his cheek and drops his hand. “Go, take care of this. Then return to me.”

Loki nods dutifully and steps away from the Grandmaster, meeting Thor's eyes only long enough to make it clear that he isn't supposed to say anything. He grabs his brother's arm and pulls him towards the door, not even making a sound after they leave and approach the elevator. Only when they are inside and the doors have closed, Loki loses his tension and Thor breaks the silence.

“What’s going on here? Loki, what did you just do?”

“He would have killed you,” Loki says, without looking at his brother. “Or me. Thor, you don't know what he's capable of, it's better this way, trust me.”

“Trust you?” Thor grabs Loki by his wrist and pulls him around harshly, expecting anger or protest, but instead watching his brother flinch and protect his head with his other arm instinctively. Thor drops his hand slowly, all hard words that he was about to say fading away. “Loki…”

It takes a moment for Loki to collect himself again before he can speak. “You will be safe for now,” he says ashamed, holding one of his arms tightly. “I'll… I'll make sure of that. Please, don't do anything reckless. It's better to be locked up than…”

Loki doesn't finish his sentence and when the elevator doors open he steps out without looking back. Thor follows him silently, even if he just wants to take him and run as fast as he can. Loki leads his brother to a door, hand resting on the handle for a moment as he searches for words.

“Promise me you won't try to escape,” he finally whispers, but without any weight in it. He sounds lost, as if he's playing a game without knowing the rules and without any chance of winning, and it's breaking Thor's heart.

“I won't, I promise.” Thor answers quietly, earning a nod when Loki opens the door to let him in.

Two days pass in which Thor is only brought food, but Loki doesn't return as he had hoped. There is nothing for his comfort he could be missing, but that doesn't ease his worries at all. If Loki has a plan, Thor can't see it. Why would he want him to stay here, where he can't do anything? He just sits around, looks out of the window or sleeps.

Finally, in the middle of the third night, the door opens and wakes Thor up from his light sleep. He jolts up immediately, but when he tries to stand up Loki pushes him back onto the bed, shaking his head.

“Loki, what?”

“No questions,” Loki says, crawling over and straddling his confused and shocked brother's lap. Tears are shimmering in his eyes and the hands on Thor’s chest are trembling as he holds himself up. “Not now, please.”

When Loki suddenly leans down and kisses him, Thor's eyes rip open for a moment, only to close completely when he feels the utter desperation in his brother's actions. Thor doesn't know why he lets it happen or why it feels so much better than it should feel, but he doesn't protest or stop Loki. Even without words, Thor can see how much Loki needs this, how desperate he is for his it. And in a way, it's comforting for Thor too, even if he can't tell why.

Thor doesn't miss the dark bruises on his brother's skin or the scars on his back and wrists, but he doesn't ask any questions because he knows that Loki isn't ready to give him answers. Not yet and maybe he'll never be, but even then Thor will accept it.

Later, when Loki lays on Thor's bed and he sits on the edge, looking out of the window as he asks himself if they have just made a grave mistake. The only sound is Loki's quiet breathing as he sleeps, but as soothing as it is, Thor doesn't feel any better knowing he's there with him.

“Thor?” Loki’s quiet, shy voice breaks Thor out of his reverie eventually and he turns around, finding his brother looking at him.

“What is it?”

“Do you hate me?”

“Why… would I hate you?” Thor doesn’t know what Loki implies. He searches for one of his brother’s hands and takes it into his own. 

“For… everything. For running away, for what I just did…” Loki looks away from Thor, his face turning dark. “For forgetting you…”

“Loki, none of this is your fault,” Thor whispers, brushing his fingers gently over his brother’s hand. “You don’t know how relieved I am to see you alive. I thought I lost you forever.”

“It would be better if you didn’t find me. Now you know what’s left of me…”

Thor shakes his head and lays down beside Loki again, pulling him into his arms. His brother is trembling, burying his face against Thor’s chest to avoid his eyes. Thor can feel the tears on his cheeks and that he’s trying to suppress his sobs, but it’s clear that he won’t succeed.

“I found my brother, that’s all I care about,” Thor whispers softly, even though his heart is heavy and his throat tightens at the thought of how Loki spent his time without him. “We will find a way out of here, I promise. Whatever it takes, I won’t leave you here in the hands of this man. We will go home, you and me, together.”

Thor is not willing to leave without Loki, not now that he knows he’s alive and suffering. Even if he has to lose everything himself, there is nothing that he won’t do to keep his brother by his side. It might take weeks, maybe even months, but he won’t let anything stop him. Once he had promised to protect Loki from all harm and now, after so many years, he will keep his promise. They will walk away from this place together, they will go home and maybe then Loki can finally heal again. Maybe he can even find hope again. And love.

 


End file.
